dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Proud Prince Vegeta, Volume One: Prologue to Chapter One: Vegeta and a Little dustball called Earth.
Note: This Fanfic is written on Vegeta's Point of View. 'Prologue' : It hurts me from deep inside. It felt as if my chest is being ripped apart. : I felt a strange pain in my heart, getting more painful as the seconds ticked by as I saw her get closer to him. : Why? Why do I feel like this? I never felt this way before. Never did I felt myself getting weak at suppressing my emotions, What I thought was my new human emotions. : I wanted to run back into my home but my legs froze, my feet seemingly glued into the wet ground. My eyes refused to look away before I saw her lips pressed against his. : The thunder roared upon the dark gray clouds as the rain poured down. '1. Vegeta and a little dustball called Earth.' : I believe that life is a game of survival. In order to live, you have to do it your way and be happy. Be strong and be determined to achieve your goal, for in this world: The mighty survives the game and the weak perishes. Do it your way for you control your destiny. : I was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the universe, the most dangerous person you may have ever met. : I was capable of destroying worlds, of killing many people. In fact, I did destroy a hundred worlds and killed trillions of innocent lives in cold blood before. Therefore, everyone trembles upon the sound of my name. : My name is Vegeta, but they usually refer to me as the Dark Prince of Destruction. I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, never did I show mercy on those I killed nor felt any remorse for them. : All this I did for the name of the universe's major landowners, Frieza and his brother, Cooler, who destroyed everything I once had, my parents, my people and my home planet and them enslaved me, tortured me and used my tactical intelligence and fighting abilities to conquer and destroy many other worlds, just like what they did to my home. Sometimes, I could think this as my revenge, a token of appreciation for the hatred and bitterness life has given me. : I lived by those evil intentions, I killed, and I destroyed, taking pleasure of my victim's fear, whimpers, screams, cries and blood spill, for eleven years straight, ever since I was five. : But everything was changed by the time I arrived at a little dust ball called 'Earth'. I primarily went into this planet for immortality using seven magical balls called Dragon Balls, which could grant any wish you could desire. And after achieving that, I'll destroy the planet. : All of my plans came into a failure when a low class saiyan warrior, Kakarot, who was sent in here years ago to destroy the planet but failed to do so in whatever reason, got in my way. I let my subject Broco take care of him. : However, Broco wasn't enough to defeat a lowly trash! How could someone like Kakarot improved like this? He was a low class and he won't ever match an elite saiyan warrior! : Broco's failure to defeat Kakarot made me step into the fight and take care of matters myself after I killed Broco in a devastating blast. As the strongest Saiyan warrior of all, I was confident that I could kill the low class trash. : And yes, I was more superior than Kakarot, but I could tell that he was holding his powers back. In order for him not do so, I threatened to kill his human friends. I fired a ki blast for a play, at a group of pathetic humans above a rock, watching the fight I bet they could not see. : Then, Kakarot screamed. An explosion happened next. A bright yellow light surrounded him and engulfed his body. His power rising to its limits and I saw his body undergo a change. : When the smoke cleared, it revealed an ascended Kakarot. His form was different. His hair was no longer black; it was blonde and was standing upright. His onyx eyes were now a jade green and his body engulfed with yellow aura. : What a surprise, Kakarot just transformed into a Super Saiyan, the legend of my race, has finally awakened from within him. -WAIT! I'm supposed to undergo that transformation, NOT HIM! I was the direct descendant of the legendary Super Saiyan, how could this be? : And so, on that very day, the first time I suffered my first humiliation to my pride as the saiyan prince. Also, the first time I received a defeat from the common hands of someone supposedly lower and weaker than me, from a low level trash, I could say. : My pride will never accept that. : After that very humiliating defeat, I was sure that my death would be next. Somewhere inside of me, something was saying that I won't die, not like this. I'll never let it end like this, Never.' ''There was another saying,'' 'Maybe it was better this way, so that all my sufferings would come to an end : I waited, but Kakarot refused to kill me, to his friends' and my bewilderment. That moment I thought, Kakarot's heart was human after all; it was different from all saiyans and very much different from me. And that he was a fool, of course. : He spared my life, actually, he spared my life just because he thought how my life would be 'such a waste' when he saw me about to die. Of course, his human friends rejected his wish but Kakarot pleaded and promised them the next he saw me or battle me for the reason of my evil nature, he'll do the killing himself. : I struggled to get into my spacepod but Kakarot destroyed it on a purpose. Why that little-! He told me to stay, which I would refuse and his friends deny of letting me stay with anyone of them. : I would have refused, that he insisted me to try to enjoy a human life in here together with the humans, the weakest race I'd ever known. Kakarot assured me that I would like it. I wanted to turn it down but he has asked a blue haired woman if I could stay in her house. The others thought he was getting crazy he would let a killer like me live in the same house as their friend. I tried to killed them moments ago so why would he let me join them. I was intrigued by this question in my head. : Kakarot replied to them "I don't really think Vegeta's truly evil. I guess it was influenced by the world where he lives. A world full of hatred and bitterness. You see, if there was a person who lived in the darkness for a long time, he would never know what light is, so you must show them the light. So if there was a person who lived in a word full of hatred and bitterness, try and show him love and sympathy." Good little Kakarot, he could actually make his own philosophy! : But I will never be influence by that! I don't need his sympathy! : I don't need their sympathy, sympathy coming from humans and a low class saiyan warrior. : No! I won't swallow my pride just to join this weak pathetic race and live in their mudball of a planet! But, with my spacepod destroyed into pieces, where else am I going to? : The humans were reluctant upon their Saiyan friend's decision. He was fool to think of me as if I would trun over a new leaf. But the fact that I have nowhere else to go made me accept his offer… reluctantly. : I was brought to his huge round yellow building at the center of an Urban city, they called the 'Capsule Corporation' owned by the blue haired woman's parents. The woman said that I could stay there as long as I'd want as long as I 'don't jump over' her and that it's alright for her family because they have planty of food to feed me. Then she goes on saying that she would have guessed I could eat as much as Goku (Kakarot's stupid human alias) does, much to the other humans' amazement. I simply gritted my teeth and cursed the woman's loud mouthedness, Annoyed and humiliated. : Then she goes on calling me Jiita-kun as if she was calling a little puppy. Who does she think she's calling? Some kind of a pet? I felt heat rised on my cheeks warm, I think I was blushing at this humiliation. She let out a chuckle when she saw me blushed. Why is my heart throbbing----naturally! : She looked at me in a disgusted look. She ordered me follow her to the shower room and wash myself after I was healed by some kind of a bean. Kakarot handed me the bean and told me to take it. I reluctantly snatched the bean in his hand and stared at it, wondering how would such a bean heal me instantly. He gave me an irritating sheepish grin and told me to eat it. I ate the bean and felt myself regenerate to my surprise. My body healed instantly. : In less than a minute, I think. : An evil smirk curled upon my lips, raising a fist towards Kakarot and told him how he would pay for what he has done to me today. That he would be sorry for himself that he foolishly let me in, trusted me, and expect me become one like himself. : A Saiyan who was human at heart. : That will NEVER happen. My pride will never allow that to happen. : A sheepish grin ran across his stupid goofy face. : I snorted and them grumbled on what idiot he truly is as I began walking into the human woman's trail. : -oOo—